The fire!
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Florna is too shy to talk to the ghost. Go to the Slum to see if Starr has anything new. Objective Go talk to Starr in the slum. Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Florna, are you ready...? Florna: Hmm, maybe...! The spirit pressure here... is strong... I feel like being watched by many people... ...I start to feel nervous... Magda: You make me start to feel nervous too! Girl's Voice: Let the maid burn up the fire in the fireplace... When it's getting warm in the room... we can dress up... Magda: She's coming! Ghost Girl: ...Who opened the window... Get it closed... Magda: Florna! Go! Florna: Al... Alright! May... May I ask... Are you... Miss Ghost? Ghost Girl: ... Florna: ...Uh... Ghost Girl: ... Florna: ... Magda: ...What happened? Florna! Why don't you say a word...! Do you find something? Florna: Waaah... Magda... I... I am too nervous... I am not good at talking to strangers who I meet for the first time... Magda: ...That's not the point. Ah...! The Miss Ghost is disappearing! ...Don't go! Ghost Girl: ... Magda: I don't know why you come to me every night, but they say that you don't want to rest in peace because you have unfulfilled wish! Can you tell me what your wish is? Ghost Girl: ... My shoes... my clothes... I have been practicing dance steps for so long... I can't make any mistakes in the dance... Can I meet my sweetheart at the ball? It would be great if he has a blonde hair... Magda: ... Ah! Don't go! ...She walked away. Florna: ...Sorry, Magda. I disappointed you... Magda: It's not your fault, Florna... This ghost... is sad... Every word she said... Florna: Magda... You are affected by the emotion of the ghost'. Let's get out of here... Magda: Huh? ...Do I get affected...? Florna: Sometimes... the ghost will unconsciously approach a living person who is similar to herself... Then the living person... may have similar emotion under the impact of the ghost... Maybe you and the Miss Ghost... are alike in some aspects? Magda: Really... That's why she appears in my bedroom crying...? Florna: I guess... I guess so... Magda: Forget it. Let's tell Starr about what happened. Story Chat 2 Magda: That's it... We failed to communicate with Miss Ghost and she is gone. Starr: Since there is a pastor present, you can just purify her. Magda: ... No! Ah... I feel so sad... Starr: ...? Miss Ellenstein, there seems to be something wrong with you... Magda: ...Ah! I am fine! Please continue! Starr: Well, actually, I did some research when you went to investigate. I went to the archives center to refer to the chronicle of my extended family in Finsel. There's one information I find useful. In the fall of 127 years ago, it was said that one day, the wind was very strong in Finsel. And on that night, the house was on fire. Magda: On fire?! Starr: Yes, at first, it was the fabric by the fireplace that was on fire, and then the fire spread to the whole house. Almost all the master and servants in the house died in this accident. Magda: ...Oh my god. Starr: One of the deceased is a girl of your age. She was the youngest daughter of the family leader at that time. And on that night, she was about to attend a ball and make her debut in the social circle in Finsel. Because of the fire, she didn't make it to the ball. This has been recorded in the family not of many aristocrats. Magda: ...Ah! It reminds me of her incoherent words... These are actually... Starr: Are they the words that she said a few house before her death? Story Chat 3 Magda: I didn't expect that the ghost girl actually died in a fire. Starr said that although the house was repaired. But the homeowner who as lucky to survive the accident because he went out that night couldn't forgive himself for losing his beloved little daughter. And since strange things often occurred in the renovated house, new servants were not willing to work here for a long time. Gradually... this family has declined. What a pity... ... Ah... It's strange. Why am I shaking...? The sad emotion... Became... fear...? Is this... the girl's... feeling...? Girl's Voice: ...Help!! Who can help me!!! The door can't be opened! It's hot-! Somebody help--! Cough, cough, cough! ...Help... I don't want to die...!! Magda: ...Stop...! Stop! Please stop screaming--- Category:Dead of Night Event Category:Event Quests